all this is mattered
by LastMelodya
Summary: Suatu hari, di mana senja tak pekat dengan jingga dan salju-salju turun mengembunkan jendela yang setengah basah.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typos, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** tbh, awalnya ini adalah draf untuk takabur challenge. tapi, karena ada beberapa hal yang too lebay dan ambigu, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ini sebagaimana yang saya mau :) I've warn you.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **all this is mattered**_

 **.**

* * *

Suatu hari.

Di mana senja tak pekat dengan jingga dan salju-salju turun mengembunkan jendela yang setengah basah. Sasuke mengintip dari beningnya yang tersisa, dibawa buram, setengah menggamang. Di tangannya masih ada secangkir teh hitam pekat, dengan takaran gula yang tak pernah melebihi batas. Satu sesapan, kembali membawanya pada direksi jauh di luar jendela. Mungkin, lima hari atau seminggu ke depan, jalanan di muka sana akan tertutup salju. Rumput-rumput di pelataran membeku, sebagaimana dedaunan tak lagi melambai tertiup angin.

 _Habiskan tehmu sebelum mendingin, Sasuke!_

Biasanya ada _dia_ yang mengujar, dengan senggolan kecil di bahu dan tepukan agak keras di lengan. Senyumnya akan mengembang tipis, membuat lawannya ikut tersenyum dengan sedikit cemooh—juga, giok yang menyipit bahagia.

Tapi, tidak lagi sekarang.

Sasuke mendesah dan meletakkan cangkir di meja kecil dekat nakas. Tak peduli, bahkan jika pada akhirnya panasnya menguap dan udara dingin membekukan teh hitamnya hari ini. Kaki jenjangnya membawa langkah itu pergi menuju ruang dalam. Mungkin penghangat ruangan di kamar akan membuatnya sedikit hangat, tak sebeku ini.

Namun adalah salah. Karena yang pertama didapatinya ketika pintu kamar terbuka adalah harum _cherry_ yang begitu tipikal. Manisnya yang selalu senang Sasuke sesap, yang terkadang ikut terjejek di kulitnya karena intimnya sentuhan yang mereka lakukan, dan melekat terus, terus, terus, di dalam otak.

Sasuke mencoba menarik napas dengan kencang, kuat, dan mengembuskannya tanpa sabar, berharap aromanya akan hilang di detik itu juga. Namun, itu mustahil. Maka ia mencoba mengabaikan dan terus melangkah ke dalam ruang hangat yang ironisnya, terasa menggigit kulit-kulit Sasuke hingga menggigil.

 _Jangan letakkan bantal sembarangan, Sasuke!_

Ingatan itu menguar lagi. Bagai monolog yang berlarian di dalam pusat otaknya. Dan Sasuke melirik bantal, berharap mendapati sisa-sisa helai merah muda di sana barang satu-dua helai—meyakinkannya, bahwa ia pernah benar-benar berada di sini, dengan segenap hangat dan aroma manis. Dan afeksi. Dan cinta. Omong kosong.

Tapi, tentu saja, _tidak ada apa-apa_.

Tak ada helai merah muda, tak ada seprai terlampau kusut, tak ada bantal yang diletakkan di mana-mana, tak ada cardigan dan rok pensil yang menyelip di antara kaos-kaos dan kemeja miliknya, tak ada apa-apa.

Satu-satunya yang tersisa hari itu adalah; aroma _cherry_ yang memabukkannya.

Bahkan hingga berhari-hari (bahkan selamanya) kemudian.

* * *

"Ia butuh Sakura."

Suatu malam, seminggu sebelum salju hari ini turun dengan butir-butir putihnya, petir tak kasat mata menyambar Sasuke.

Mereka berada di koridor rumah sakit yang terlampau terang, dan sepi. Itachi di depannya—beraut tegas dan membawa Sasuke pada ingatan bahwa mereka memang seorang Uchiha.

"Siapa di antara kami yang tak membutuhkannya, toh."

Balasan Sasuke terdengar lebih dingin dari hari pertama musim dingin. Oniksnya menghunjam tajam dan gemeletuk di gigi berusaha ia sembunyikan. Ia mengepal jemari, erat-erat, menahan diri sampai pada batas yang bisa ia kendalikan.

"Sasuke," Itachi mengujar lagi. "Naruto _sakit_. Dan dia butuh pendamping yang bisa menerimanya, yang sudah terlampau mengenalnya dengan dekat, yang bisa menumpu hidupnya."

Dan Sasuke _tidak sakit_ , begitu?

Ia meredam emosi lagi. Mengepalkan tangan yang sudah terlampau erat, menahan jutaan verbatim yang mungkin tak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk diujar.

"Sasuke," suara Itachi yang seperti ini terus datang seperti menghukumnya. Satu langkah mendekat, satu tautan tatap yang mengintimidasi. "Kalian bertiga sudah bersahabat cukup lama, bukan? Aku tahu, kau pasti akan bijak dalam hal memutuskan semuanya. Dan …" Itachi mundur lagi, satu tepukan diberikan pada adik tunggalnya tersebut. "… Sakura sudah menyetujui rencana itu. Dia setuju menikah dengan Naruto."

Petir menggelegar lagi.

Hujan turun di langit-langit hati Sasuke.

* * *

Kenyataan bahwa lebih dari setahun yang lalu, persahabatan mereka sudah tak sehat; sebab Sasuke dan Sakura diam-diam memiliki relasi lebih di luar sepengetahuan Naruto—dan orang lain.

Seluruh dunia tahu, bahwa Naruto memiliki atensi khusus pada gadis merah muda tersebut, dan di antara semuanya, hanya Sasuke yang dapat melihat, bahwa Sakura diam-diam berusaha menepisnya. Bahwa gadis itu juga memiliki renjana pada yang lainnya, dalam hal ini, adalah dirinya.

Senja hari di musim dingin tahun lalu adalah kata kuncinya.

Hari di mana ketika untuk pertama kalinya, mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk berbincang berdua. Naruto tengah sibuk dengan skripsi dan teman-teman geng motornya. Sakura butuh teman minum teh—dan ia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke di rumahnya seorang diri.

Giok Sakura, entah mengapa hari itu begitu bersinar. Dan Sasuke kemudian terdistorsi, pada mesin-mesin waktu yang membawanya kembali pada kolase keberadaan Sakura.

Malam itu, bintang tak bersinar dengan cerah, langit gelap tanpa peduli bulan yang tak menampakkan diri. Angin datang membelai genit pada helai merah muda dan hitam kebiruan. Ada tawa yang berkonvergensi, ada sentuhan yang menyengat di bahu masing-masing, ada detak yang lebih cepat kuantitasnya daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan ada sesuatu yang menguar, dalam, dan pada akhirnya membuncah ketika Sakura mendesah berat, menggigil dingin dan merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk diri sendiri.

Malam itu, Sasuke memberi refleks pertama. Tangannya terulur, dan mendekap, memeluk, pada tubuh kecil yang terosilasi angin musim dingin di malam hari.

Tapi, ada yang dirasa tak cukup.

Ketika Sakura mendongak dan mata mereka saling menaut erat, dalam, tatap demi tatap, mereka tak ingat siapa yang akhirnya mencondongkan wajah terlebih dahulu.

Untuk kemudian saling melumat dalam ciuman hangat yang memanas.

* * *

Setahun selanjutnya, semua itu hancur.

Pada waktu di mana Naruto tertimpa kecelakaan dan seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh.

Dan ia membutuhkan satu pendamping hidup, yang pada akhirnya mampu menunjang semua kesakitan Naruto.

Dalam hal ini, Sakura adalah jalan keluarnya.

Tak hanya bagi kerabat jauh Naruto, namun juga semua orang yang mengenal mereka. Selama ini Naruto hidup mandiri dengan harta yang ditinggali orangtuanya. Kushina dan Minato meninggal ketika mereka masih belajar bagaimana cara mengeja aritmatika. Naruto menangis, namun tak sampai seminggu, sebab Sasuke dan Sakura selalu ada di sana. Dan Naruto memang bukan tipe pria melankolis. Hingga seminggu setelahnya, ia sudah bisa menguar senyum sehangat mataharinya.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu, apa Naruto punya perasaan lebih pada Sakura sebagaimana dirinya. Ia tak pernah tahu karena Naruto terus-menerus kencan dengan sembarang wanita, tapi ketika ditanya _"Siapa sebenarnya wanita yang kausukai_?", ia selalu memilih Sakura sebagai jawaban. Tentunya dengan bonus cengiran lucu dan candaan seringan angin. Maka, segalanya akan berlalu begitu saja. Terus menerus. Hingga ia lupa dan melabel Sakura adalah miliknya. Satu-satunya.

Hanya miliknya.

Dan bukan yang lain.

* * *

"Apa Teme tidak apa-apa?"

Langkah Sasuke berstagnasi di depan pintu putih ruang kamar Naruto. Ada diam mendominasi dan Sasuke tak dapat mendengar apa pun selain kakofoni di ruang sekitarnya sendiri. Ia memutuskan tak melanjutkan langkah, berdiam di depan pintu, mengatensi dua sahabatnya dari balik kaca persegi panjang di bagian atas pintu.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto, mengupas apel, memandang absurditas. Dan Naruto tetap menunggunya hingga wajah cantik itu mendongak hanya untuk mendapatkannya berpaling lagi.

"Jangan membuatku ragu."

Suara itu akhirnya terdengar. Ujaran Sakura kepada Naruto.

Sasuke memasang indera pendengaran lebih jauh. Oniksnya memejam, di balik pintu ia seperti kehilangan harga diri Uchiha. Tapi suara Sakura memakunya, dan ia tak bisa pergi meninggalkan konversasi yang mungkin saja menjadi krusial di antara sepasang calon _pengantin_ itu.

"Aku tak pernah ingin memaksa. Kalau Sakura-chan memang keberatan—"

"—memangnya siapa lagi yang mau mengurusmu dengan keadaan seperti ini, bodoh?" Sakura mendongak dan meletakkan apel serta pisau. Naruto diam. Mata mereka bertautan. "Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi, Naruto." Suaranya terbang seperti salju di luar sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke, jauh … jauh … jauh …. "Kumohoh, jangan bicara apa-apa lagi."

Ada pergerakan yang dilakukan tangan penuh infus Naruto yang kaku, Sakura bergeser ketika Naruto seperti berusaha ingin menariknya mendekat.

"Maaf." Naruto berbisik, safirnya mengikuti giok Sakura yang memburam. Dan kamar itu semakin hening, ketika akhirnya Sakura menangis dan memeluk Naruto di dada. Mendengar repetisi bisikan apologia Naruto yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

Sore itu, ada yang pecah, berserakan, di balik pintu putih ruang kamar nomor 398.

Sasuke berbalik dan tak berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan hatinya yang tertinggal di sana.

* * *

Inilah cara Sasuke menghindari kedua sahabatnya berminggu-minggu kemudian; kerja 24/7 setiap minggu, meninggalkan apartemen sedini mungkin, pulang selarut mungkin, mencuci seprai, melaundry bantal, memecah kaca, mengganti nomor, tidur di sofa, memecah kaca, mengunci kamar, mengosongkan kamar, memecah kaca.

Pelarian Sasuke berbuah plester di buku-buku jemari dan demam yang menghampiri, suatu malam. Ia tidur di sofa berbekal selimut, _hanya_ dengan selimut dan semua itu ia lakukan agar tak lagi ada uaran Sakura yang memasuki indera penciumannya. Kamar adalah yang paling parah, di setiap sudutnya ada Sakura, dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menguncinya rapat-rapat bersama kolase memori mereka yang tertinggal di dalam sana.

Malam itu adalah hari minggu, hujan turun dan membekukan belulang. Musim dingin belum habis dan salju diserbu guyuran likuid yang tak henti-henti. Sasuke masih terbaring, selimut tersingkap, mata terpejam, wajah memucat. Ia tak tidur tetapi tak ingin membuka mata. Kenyataan bahwa hari ini adalah akhir pekan tak membuatnya ingin keluar melepas lelah atau mungkin, mungkin pergi mengunjungi orang-orang kasualnya yang telah semingguan ini tak ia temui.

Sasuke terlalu sakit untuk mendengar bunyi klik klik dari arah pintu. Masih terlalu sakit untuk mendengar derit pintu dibuka dan kembali ditutup. _Masih_ terlampau sakit bahkan untuk mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat dengan kestatisan yang biasa, dan berhenti di sampingnya. Menatap, untuk beberapa saat, tak bergerak.

"Aku beli teh hitam."

Suara itu berbaur bersama angin-angin dingin di sekitar Sasuke. Sama dinginnya, menyengat, tak memberi kesempatan suhu tinggi untuk naik. Mata Sasuke bergetar, dan ia didera keinginan untuk membuka mata yang begitu kuat. Uaran Sakura datang lagi, meski pintu kamar telah terkunci rapat, tetapi ia _denial_ , masih tak ingin membuka dan menyadarkan otak bahwa aroma itu tak berasal dari celah-celah kamar yang tertutup melainkan dari sini. Di sini. Ia ada di sini.

"Aku seduhkan tehnya."

Tapi gadis itu tak sempat pergi karena Sasuke telah lebih dulu menarik pergelangannya, refleks yang terlampau baik dan terlampau cepat. Pria itu masih menyembunyikan oniks di kelopak tapi seolah melihat direksi di mana Sakura ada. Tangannya menaut, mendingin, di atas kulit putih bersih yang begitu ia candui. Mengerat, dan mengerat.

"Sasuke—"

"—di sini saja, kumohon." Suara Sasuke serak, dan parau, dan kecil. Didistraksi guyuran hujan membuatnya semakin terlampau angin lalu. Tapi Sakura mendengar, dan ia mendengarnya begitu jelas. Maka ia tak melanjutkan langkah, kembali mundur dan merapat pada sofa. Ia tempati spasi kecil di sisi tubuh Sasuke yang berbaring, dengan tangannya masih ditaut. Hela napas, hening-hening.

"Untuk malam ini saja," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Kumohon jangan pergi lagi."

Dan tak butuh imperatif kedua, ketiga, dan selanjutnya sebab Sakura sudah di sana. Merapat, merapat, dan memeluk. Mendekap. Mentransfer hangat dan panas, dan sentuhan, dan aroma khas. Dan konversasi yang sudah lama mereka tinggalkan.

Hujan tak berhenti hingga berjam-jam kemudian.

Tapi mereka tak peduli, sebab perasaan mereka saling mengisi.

* * *

"Teme."

Pengecap Naruto tak simetris namun ia bersyukur di antara kelumpuhannya yang hampir total, sahabatnya itu masih dapat berbicara.

"Hn."

Lusa adalah pernikahan, dan mereka tak memerlukan hal-hal semacam fitting baju untuk persiapan. Mereka tak punya undangan, mereka tak punya gedung besar. Yang datang adalah orang-orang penting di sekeliling mereka, dan ini bukan pesta, katanya. Bahkan Sasuke masih sering melihat Sakura pulang-pergi ke rumah sakit, membawakan baju ganti Naruto, mengupas apel, membelikan makanan, seolah-olah ia tak akan menikah di esok lusa. Mereka tak melakukan persiapan apa-apa dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terganggu.

Pernikahan adalah hal krusial, dan tak seharusnya mereka terlampau santai seperti ini.

"Teme, aku kadang bertanya-tanya," Naruto memulai lagi. Mereka berada di kamar rawat Naruto, menghadap jendela. Pria itu duduk tenang di atas kursi roda dan Sasuke bersedekap di sebelahnya ikut memandang jendela. "Kita sama-sama butuh Sakura-chan di samping kita. Tapi, lantas, siapa yang Sakura-chan butuhkan untuk berada di sampingnya?"

Sasuke melihat raut Naruto meredup, safirnya tak secerah yang lalu-lalu. Bibir asimetrisnya bergetar, tak mampu merapat semenjak ia lumpuh. Satu-satunya yang masih bersinar dalam diri pria itu adalah … rambutnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke tahu Naruto ingin sekali menoleh. Terkadang ia harus bersyukur dalam keadaan seperti ini, tak banyak hal yang dapat Naruto lakukan. Mengintimidasinya, misalnya.

"Teme, jawab aku."

Sasuke mundur teratur alih-alih memberi balasan jawab. Ia terduduk di kursi dan menghela napas panjang-panjang, lelah, karut-marut. Naruto masih di depan dengan tatap-tatap fokus kepada senja di luar sana. Di balik jendela. Di antara salju yang masih turun merenggut kehangatannya beberapa lama ini.

Dan—ia tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

"Teme, kubilang jawab!"

Pintu terbuka.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Sakura muncul dan mendekat. Membawa sekantung penuh plastik transparan berisi ramen-ramen instan. Dan Sakura berhenti kepada Naruto, memeluk lengannya, mengecup pipinya. "Aku membutuhkan kalian. Kalian sebagai satu-kesatuan."

Kakinya melangkah lagi, menjauhi. Perlahan-lahan mendekat pada Sasuke. Menaruh plastik di meja, dan, duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Tanpa tatap, tanpa tegur, tanpa ucap.

Tanpa kecup, tanpa peluk.

Seperti padanya.

"Aku beli banyak ramen. Dokter bilang, sesekali menghiburmu dengan hal-hal yang kausukai akan membantu memulihkan sakitmu dari dalam psikis," katanya. Kaki gadis itu terayun nyaman, terlampau wajar, terlampau ringan.

"Cepat sembuh, ya, Naruto."

Sakura masih tak berbicara pada Sasuke, tak menatap, tak tersenyum. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Tapi, kemudian, pada akhirnya Naruto mengerti.

Naruto mengerti.

Sakura tak membutuhkan mereka, tapi _dia_.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, tutup matamu."

…

"Apa kau menyesal telah memilihku?"

…

* * *

Ketika esok datang dan Sakura tak berkunjung.

Naruto tahu benar jawabannya.

* * *

Suatu hari.

Di mana senja tak pekat dengan jingga dan salju-salju turun mengembunkan jendela yang setengah basah. Sasuke mengintip dari beningnya yang tersisa, dibawa buram, setengah menggamang. Di tangannya masih ada secangkir teh hitam pekat, dengan takaran gula yang tak pernah melebihi batas. Satu sesapan, kembali membawanya pada direksi jauh di luar jendela.

"Sasuke, habiskan tehmu sebelum dingin!"

Ada senyum yang terpaut ketika aroma khas _cherry_ menguar penuh dominasi. Jalanan masih aspal dan beberapa tumpukan salju telah mewarnai. Putih. Tapi, tidak membeku. Sebab ada yang hangat, menjaalr melalui secangkir teh hitam dan senyum dan wangi _cherry_ dan satu sentuhan di bahu, di lengan, di pundak.

"Kau meletakkan bantal sembarangan lagi."

Sesapan terakhir dan likuid di dalam cangkir telah habis. Sasuke menyingkirkannya. Kemudian bergeser, memberi spasi kecil untuk diisi mereka berdua. Menatap senja, di balik jendela, di antara titik-titik salju dan dingin yang anehnya memberi kehangatan walau tanpa perapian dan switer juga sarung-sarung tangan.

 _Terus lakukan, terus seperti ini_.

"Sasuke, hari ini jadwal kita menjenguk Naruto. Kau tidak akan membiarkan Tsunade-san yang terus-terusan mengurusinya setiap hari, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum di mata. Ia mulai menunggu-nunggu kapan malam akan datang dan ia akan kembali ke kamar tidur, memeluk Sakura, menyentuh setiap inci kulitnya yang halus, mengembus napasnya di atas tengkuk dan menghirup dalam aromanya di sana.

Pria itu menoleh, mengecup Sakura di kening.

"Dia memang butuh istri."

Ada tawa hangat yang menjalar pelan. Sakura mendekat pada Sasuke, meraih lengannya, menyandarkan tubuh. "Dia cuma ingin menikah denganku."

Sasuke balas merengkuhnya, dan mencium lagi sekali di kening.

"Tapi yang ingin kau nikahi hanya aku," balasnya, masih dengan senyum. "Dan Naruto memahami itu dengan sangat baik, Sakura."

* * *

"Hei, Teme, Sakura-chan, carikan aku satu istri yang berambut merah. Seperti ibuku. Dan kalian—awas saja kalau kalian meninggalkanku menikah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
